


Immaculate

by PsychicAbsol



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Child Murder, Childbirth, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infant Death, Mind Control, Pregnancy, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicAbsol/pseuds/PsychicAbsol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The first time, he was a trainer and defeated her. The second time, he was a master and denied her. The third time, he was a man and desired her. But destiny had different plans for them.” Red x Sabrina, with a twist. Game-verse, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaculate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on a plot by my dear friend Mr. Dynasty, which in turn was based on a dream I had, which in turn was most likely based on our discussions about his fanfics.

A darkened room. Curtains kept the lights of the nearby airport from entering the quiet bedroom, the only sounds being the rustle of sheets and the rusty squeaking of the mattress. The silhouettes of the naked shapes set themselves apart from the homogenous grey of the room’s walls. The taller one, infallible female, kneeled on top of the other one, inferentially male, slowly rocking her hips back and forth as she traced with outstretched forefinger an invisible line from his collarbone to his navel.  
Her breathing had fastened, coming out in heavy puffs, even though her partner remained motionless, taken aback by the event.  
“Do you still remember the first time we met?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she proceeded to hold her composure for just a moment longer. “No? Because I do, Red.”

~*~

The first time they met was not at all unlike how most trainers made acquaintance with a gym leader. He walked right into her gym one sunny fall afternoon, and mastered the labyrinth of teleporters without ever going astray, beating her array of psychics and channeleres without breaking a sweat. His prized Pikachu tore through each opponent with confident ease, never even once disheveled by their mysterious powers.  
Likewise, he was not fazed by the display of her various abilities, not even slightly unsettled when she revealed to him that his thoughts were an open book to her, its seals broken apart like a match.  
That’s when she knew he was the one.  
The battle was intensive and never once one-sided, both participants giving it their best, their calm logic and heated ambition finding a worthy antagonist in each other.  
His Pikachu would face off against her prized and wise Alakazam, a match worthy of gods, and yet, only witnessed by two pairs of mere humane eyes. And in this match of gods, only the archetype could persist.  
He beat her, and she, her mind blown by what she had felt, would meekly, shyly, ask him to stay for dinner, praising her gym’s chef with sparkling eyes that spoke of newfound attraction. He would accept her offer, if only for he was tired of lukewarm canned ravioli. And he would note, throughout the whole evening, the unsettling, undivided attention she gave him, and her parting words would send shivers down his spine, as she made it so that their fingertips were barely touching.  
“I know we’ll meet again, Red.” She winked, the deep, sanguine red of her eyes almost invisible anymore behind her dark purple eyeshade. “After all, third time’s a charm.”  
He had beat her, like he would conquer every other gym leader, elite four, champion and trainer in this region. He would overwhelm them all, without ever expressing even the slightest bit of arrogance, his humility in face of absolute triumph becoming legendary as well.  
And yet, his ambition didn’t just stop there. He was hungry for more, for more experience, for more adventures, for more mind-altering encounters. He would not sit idly on top, kicking his heels while lounging in his throne, waiting for the inevitable day on which he would be subdued as well. He wanted to put his life, and his abilities, in service of helping the people.

~*~

She gulped down a moan and leaned slowly forward, her hair draping over both her face and his chest, as blood red lips come in touch with his Adam’s apple, kissing away a single drop of ice cold sweat that had formed.  
“I knew you would be the one. I knew you were perfect. I knew it, felt it. That’s why I knew we would meet again. I couldn’t find any peace of mind until that day.”

~*~

That’s when he announced that he would join the Aura Guardians, and that was the time they met again.  
She had approached him after his press conference, not changed at all from the friendly, yet secretive woman he had asked for a gym battle a mere year ago. She had taken great care to ensure that she didn’t have the spooky attire anymore she used to have, trying to appear before him as conventional as it was possible to her. Her voice almost broke when she told him of her admiration for his courage. How marvelous it was for him to care so much about humanity. How altruistic and generous he was, a stark contrast to ostentatious Lance and arrogant and aloof Blue. And in a moment of weakness, she admitted to him that she looked up upon him wishing she could display just as much philanthropy as he did.  
He almost blushed back then, and she took it as a sign to expand her efforts, asking him right away out for a date. She backpedaled as soon as the words had been uttered, in vain trying to hide her red tinged cheeks between pale, unadorned hands.  
He was just as taken aback by her advances as she herself was, and such, he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, trying to shove the equally pleasant and unpleasant feelings of his lower abdomen into the subconsciousness. He accepted the invitation, then, hoping that with their combined power they could outwit the paparazzi.  
This seemed to have been her intention as well, for he found himself in an environment fully unlike that of a public restaurant after the teleport. He realized, stupefied, that she had teleported them home. Her home.  
For the first time in forever, he spend the night with a single other human being, exchanging ideas, intentions and anecdotes, all the while bashfully coiling away from touching her hand, which lay oh so invitingly on the snow white tablecloth. He hesitated when she brought out the old, dusty wine flask, arguing that he was still a minor, and besides, he didn’t like the bitter taste of alcohol anyway!  
She giggled, a feminine, sly sound, and brushed off his demurs by saying that it was bad manners to reject a host’s offer, and besides, wine was all part of a real date, now, wasn’t it?  
Red was fairly sure his first taste of liquor would also be his last. As the bitter liquid ran down his throat, he started to hack and grabbed the nearest glass to spit half of it back, wiping his embittered mouth on a neatly folded napkin. His hostess laughed, tracing a single red drop of alcohol down his chin. His eyes shone with intention as she came nearer, the unseen, unspoken barrier between them soon broken, as Red found himself unable to move willingly. He lost himself in her eyes, in coleur so much like the bitter drink he had rejected and the next thing he felt was the slight pressure of her lips on his, and the waxy taste of her lipstick. Her hands traced his back, and tracked his belt, until they found its buckle, and began working on it hastily. All the while, his hands, not knowing what to do and where to stay, finally found rest on her behind, him only know realizing what kind of treasure he was working with.  
Her kiss become more intensive, her tongue almost automatically forcing its way behind his lips, behind his teeth and down his throat, as if trying to eat him alive. He was fully occupied with neither suffocating nor losing control of his legs as his buckle finally gave in to her continued efforts to remove it from its hindering position, and his jeans fell down his legs in a crinkly heap.  
His hands were working up her blouse, and up her back, until they found what they had been searching for. Momentarily, he was stopped by the complex mechanism that was a bra’s latch, but a helping hand soon detached itself from his hip and made the two sides of clothing snap apart. But still his view was blinded by that blouse that he, being a total beginner, had forgotten to remove before.  
Hands slithered inquiringly down his spine, and her tongue seemed to have latched onto his uvula, as something in him snapped. Maybe it was his consciousness, maybe it was his sanity, maybe it was his survival instinct, but he withdrew from her, eyes wide open, any stimulation he may have felt expired like a waterfall extinguished a bonfire.  
“We…I can’t…” He stuttered, hastily hoisting up his jeans and fiddling with the buckle as his hands trembled, by faded arousal or by rising anxiety.  
“But..but why?” She asked, her lips curled into a pout like that of spoiled child.  
His voice quavered, as he tried to find the right words, but couldn’t. How could he tell her that he had felt the utmost terror as her kiss had intensified? That he had felt as if his life was being sucked out of him, along with his joy, his feelings, his very being? That he felt as if the next step was surely to destroy his whole existence, from now on right until his last breath on death bed?  
He couldn’t, and so he flew into the night, hoping it would be long before he would see her again.

~*~

Even flushed as she was, the muscles in her legs and lower abdomen tensing with effort of keeping herself tight enough for him, she sighed with disappointment and something that might have been akin to regret.  
“I was rushing it. I know now. I was forcing you to do something you were not ready yet. It was too early. I see that now. And I am sorry for that, Red. It would have been a mistake to consume you that very night.” A small smirk crept onto her façade. “After all, my waiting paid off double, didn’t it?”

~*~

The third time they met, she was hesitant to approach him. It had been yet another year, and he had changed. He had matured. His features had gotten edgier, the slightest hint of stubble visible on his pale chin. The childish sparkle in his eyes had been replaced by the stern determination of a young man who had seen many things in his year of the road. He had brought down another crime syndicate, all on his own, the media loved to insist on, he had expanded his team by a few Pokemon from the remote Johto region, had met new trainers he had again beat with relative ease, his faithful partners still at his side and stronger than ever. He was certainly the most respected person the world had to offer, and she was glad to have made his acquaintance in his youth.  
And he was still verifiably single.  
Still, she twitched when she approached him, as he was in Saffron, supposed to meet the new Silph Co. head manager and discuss new types of Pokeball invention and their ethical availableness. Her goal still fixed in her mind, she apologized for her rude behavior, offering another invitation as reparation. She even cemented her good intentions by suggesting a more public meeting place, and a treaty of no strings attached at all.  
He was still unassertive, the remembrances of their last encounter edged sharply into his brain’s windings.  
In the end, he gave in to a combination of her sweet puppy eyes and the repeated affirmation that their meeting would not take place in private, and he was to end it whenever he felt like it.  
They met in a remote, little Italian establishment, and he began the conversation, after he felt what was just the right amount of silence to make both of them awkward had gone by.  
There weren’t many topics he felt comfortable enough to talk about, but he was confident that they had a common denominator in their powers.  
“So you inherited them from your father?” She asked, her interest sparked.  
He nodded. His father was just as mysterious as the legends surrounding him, and just as unseizable. He hadn’t even met him in life, as the man had disappeared long before Red had seen the light of the day. Still, it had a lot to commend that his dad was the one his incredible Aura powers had sprout from.  
Red shrugged. “Isn’t it the same with your dad?” He asked lightly.  
She glanced aside. Her parents weren’t a topic she often dwelled in. Not anymore, anyways. “That might be true…” She murmured in the end, cutting off this end of the conversation sharply, and shifting back to Red himself. “Are there any other Aura Guardians of your caliber, anymore?”  
His gaze turned to her, his features betraying his sadness. “I’m afraid not, Sabrina. We’re dying out.”  
She smiled. “I see. How unfortunate.”  
His meeting with the Silph Co. manager was scheduled at 6 am the next day, so it was in his interest to end the date early and go to bed. Yet, as their goodbye approached, he felt his heart sinking, and he could see the same mourning and yearning in her eyes as well.  
His weakness took over, as what he had intended to be nothing more than a tiny goodbye peck on the cheek turned into a full-blown kiss on the lips, which in turn transformed without his consent into a make-out session unequaled by anything he had felt or done before. Professional deadlines were discarded as soon as clothes were likewise, and by the time Red regained his composure, she was laying beneath him, pupils widened, skin warm and sweaty and voice croaking with exhaustion as she said the one sentence that changed his life forever and ever.  
“Red, I want to have your child…”

~*~

She rubbed his smooth chest with her damp thumb, as she licked her index finger of her other hand, gnawing playfully at the fingertip.  
“Of course, you were not expecting it to do the trick the very first time, were you? I think most people don’t, hence we have so many unexpected pregnancies and abortions every year.” She closed her eyes, sighing in pleasure, but still holding up her composure as good as she could. “But there isn’t anything unexpected in a psychic’s life, Red. Never.”

~*~

He stood there dumbfounded as she playfully teased him with the little plastic stick in her left hand, winking.  
“How?” was all he could get out. He felt overwhelmed, as if his knees would give out under him any time now.  
She laughed. “Oh, don’t play that trick on me now. You’ve been through the beedrils and the flowers, haven’t you?” She twirled away, her enthusiasm greatly outperforming Red’s.  
He gulped and stared at her, in her loose flowery printed summer dress, no signs of her pregnancy visible to his bare eyes yet. And yet…he would be lying if he said that his powers didn’t detect a foreign spark of life within her, as bright as the sun that was shining on both of their faces as they stood face to face with each other in one of Saffron’s little recreational parks.  
He felt unprepared. Too young. _Certainly_ too young. He felt as if a part of his future had just been ripped apart from him and replaced with something he couldn’t even dream of grasping yet.

~*~

She traced his lips, grating him the pleasure of a faked kiss, but his reaction left much to be desired for, as his face didn’t fall, instead, his pupils seemed to try to shift from her naked body to the nightstand, without clear purpose.  
“Of course, you _were_ unprepared, but Red, oh Red…” She wiped away a sweaty string of hair that had gotten caught in the edge of her mouth. “If we always wait until we’re ready, can we ever hope of getting anything done again?”

~*~

He had come to terms with the idea of becoming a father at his young age, and had even been able to take some pleasure in it. As the months went by, he found himself enamored by the thought of a little self walking and running around, and found himself glancing back whenever he heard a child’s laughter in the streets. He started to imagine how his child might look like, and whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, something his psychic partner refused to reveal to him.  
She was resting on his couch, a well-knowing smirk on her face, one of her hands resting on her swollen belly. “Why do you even care?” She asked, motioning him to come closer with a wink of her forefinger. “As long as it’s just like us, I’m satisfied.”

~*~

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the bittersweet memories, as she leaned forward to him again, the smirk on her reddish face growing. “You were sweet, Red. Sweet, childish and naïve, as it can be expected from you. You were there for me, for the birth, still thinking we had anything but a harmonic future.

~*~

Red paced around the maternity ward like a Pokemon caught in a poacher’s trap. He knew it was his duty to get in there and support her, but he couldn’t. He felt that if he as much as approached that pale grey door, he would faint from the pressure put on his nerves. His fingers were shaking, he could tell without even looking down and his forehead was covered in slick, cold sweat.  
Even through the thick walls, he could hear her moans and screams, and it tightened his heart to know that he had been the one to do this to her, that it was his foolish fault that had ended up with them being in this tight situation. All of his positive anticipation was replaced by anxiety, stress and nerviness.  
His star was fixed on the old-fashioned train station-style clock that was installed just above the double doors, and to him, it seemed as if the seconds were ticking by in sow-motion.  
As the clock stroke one am, he scraped together as much courage as he could and strode back into the delivery room.  
Sadly, he managed to enter just the moment his firstborn’s head had crowned, and soon after that, Red found himself on the floor with a grumpy midwife pressing smelling salts right into his sweaty face.

~*~

Her giggle was throaty, and she shook her head. “You little fool, you poor, poor fool…” She shook her head backwards, so that her hair fell over her neck. “You were so over the moon, I almost regretted it.”

~*~

It was Red’s duty to name his firstborn son, as Sabrina furiously proclaimed that she was bad at naming things, period.  
It was also Red’s duty to bury his son Ashton after his untimely death at the age of barely five months.  
SIDS, they said. Sudden infant death syndrome, they said. It happened, they said. No, there wasn’t anything they had done wrong as parents. It just happened. No, there’s no explanation. Yes, you did everything in one’s power to prevent it.  
No, you couldn’t have ever hoped of foreseeing it, could you?

~*~

Her face betrayed her sadness, as she sighed and wiped away what might have been a tear, or otherwise just a drop of sweat getting caught in the corner of her eye. “I was sorry, Red. I truly was.” She smirked. “He lived too long to have as well never existed, but not long enough for me to ever think of him as a real person. Maybe that made it so hard for me to show emotion, you know?” She paused, and her features loosened their tenseness for a moment, as she struggled to find words. “Then again, I never bothered to show you much of my true emotions, did I ever?” And she kissed him.

~*~

Their grieving time was interrupted shortly when she revealed to him not even three months after the loss that she was expecting again. Red’s heart was torn between mourning the loss of his firstborn and finding the strength to look forward to his second child. She suggested to him to just stop talking about Ashton, instead focusing firmly on preparing for their second child.  
Maybe, she said, they were given compensation by Arceus who had seen their misfortune and didn’t want them to hurt over it for long. The past is in the past, she said, and it wasn’t worth looking back, when the future looked so much brighter. Their second child would need them to be there for it. It was what Ashton would have wanted for his little brother or sister as well, wasn’t it? To have the chance to live his or her life to its fullest, with caring, loving parents.

~*~

She allowed a moan to escape her partly opened mouth. It was almost time, she knew it. She felt the tension building in their bodies, and took a slow, deep breath, her sweaty hands grabbing the bed sheet beneath her, her fingernails digging hard into the fabric, boring little holes into it. There was no mistaking it, she was enjoying this too much. It was hard to bear down the wicked grin that was forming on her lips.  
“It shouldn’t have been, you know? It shouldn’t…most cert… certainly not…” She moaned again, closing her eyes, as she leaned forward, ready to lay the finishing blow on her helpless companion.

~*~

If this had truly been Arceus’ gift, it was a cruel twist of fate. Red couldn’t even properly express his ire at everything. At science, at god, at fate, at himself. He was raging silently, like an active volcano seething just before it was about to erupt and lay waste on civilization. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore, as he watched the paramedics carry away yet another little, lifeless body from his pastel-colored nursery, the navy blue crib now empty, the plush Pikachu on the window sill silently screaming for the room’s last occupant to come back.  
Sabrina watched onward, expressionless, unable to utter a single word of comfort to her partner.  
Red stood facing a wall, his clenched fists drumming the wallpaper in silent agony. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, nothing seemed to matter anymore.  
They said it was not their fault. Not directly, at least. Maybe they were just higher risk parents. Maybe it was in their genes.  
Sabrina failed to contain the inward smirk as the doctors uttered their unbiased assumptions.

~*~

Her eyes still closed, she leaned forward, until her naked nipples touched the beginnings of chest hair on Red’s body. Her lips touched his, and yet still, she spoke, her telepathy echoing across the room and deep into Red’s mind, intend on accumulating there forever.

She leaned forward and poor Red, unable to move against her mental restrains, felt his energy depleting.  
untapped energy resource. An opportunity I could just not let pass. You were a teenage boy, and I was the woman a boy like you tend to dream about, so I thought I had everything in my hands to entrap you.> She leaned backwards, a hateful frown showing for a split second. Again, arousal took over and she found it bothersome to continue speaking, yet her confessional was not over yet. She wanted to give him at least that, to fully relieve him of the burden he had been carrying for years now.  
She smiled so widely she showed teeth. 

She saw his eyes widen, as she felt him struggle underneath her mental hold, in vain.  
“Oh, don’t fret, Red…” She purred, leaning back one final time. “After all, remember what I told you…” The last word was almost drowned out by her scream of pleasure, as both of them climaxed at nearly the same time.  
She leaned forward again, huffing and coughing, her face now slick with sweat, and her body only now starting to relax.  
“After all…” She repeated in a hazy voice that was more a whisper. “Third time is a charm.”


End file.
